Twister love story
by Mickey Fuentes
Summary: When maia and isabelle are adopted by jace and clary at age 11, things in their life change and nothing will ever be the same way it was again... :
1. Chapter 1

** In this story, I decided to make Clary and Jace married and making Isabelle, Maia, and aline their daughters. I decided this because I got bored and it's interesting to me (I'm weird, I know but we're making them all adopted.) life for them is going to be very strange… Oh might have some MALEC and CLACE! 3 Lol now, let's get on with the story! **

**Chapter 1: The Petiphile and the Warlock**

**Clary's POV.**

I heard a voice calling from Maia's room and i sigh. _This better be good._ I thought as I opened the door and walked into the hallway. As I opened the door, I felt arms around my waist and knew who it was.

"Hey Clare-bear." Jace said, kissing my cheek lightly while hugging me tightly.

"Hey. Do you know what Maia's yelling about? She's annoying me." I said, cocking my head and turning to face him while reaching my arms up and around his neck and looked up.

"Nope. Wanna check it out? Here, let me get the door." He said as he pulled away and pushed the door open. What we saw, though as good as the mood was, didn't make us feel good at all. Maia was dangling out the window, screaming for someone to get him (Whoever that was) off her and into her room. Jace walked up to her and looked down and immediately got her up and looked down at him, smirking.

"I see she caused you trouble, Magnus?" He said and I smiled and walked over to see Magnus, leaning against the tree in our backyard, glaring up at us.

"Of course she has. She made my baby Alec, run around central park naked! Saying, "I'm sexy and I know it, b****es!" He said, gritting his teeth while pointing towards a tree. There was Alec, wrapped in a robe, hiding behind a tree looking pissed off.

"We'll handle it Magnus! Thanks for letting us know. See ya!" I yelled out and slammed the window shut before glaring at their adopted downworlder daughter.

"What is your problem?" Jace and I both yelled and Maia started giggling.

"Sorry but he deserved it! He made me kiss Simon while Isabelle was there and she chased me out of the house with a hatchet in her hand!" Maia yelled. I sighed and started pacing back and forth.

"You are grounded for two weeks. One more comment will be for three and it will keep going on and on. Now are we clear?" Jace said, raising his eyebrow at Maia, waiting. Maia nodded and walked away to the bathroom for a shower before school. This was going to be a long day..

…..

**Isabelle's POV.**

It was early at 6:55am when I came home with hatchet in my hand and my make-up running. I dropped the hatchet washed up and ran upstairs to the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Isabelle! Can I get my hairbrush in there please?" Maia said through the door.

"You have to wait until I'm done!" I said, I hated getting interrupted from my morning routine of looking hot and Maia was annoying me. That is, until I heard a familiar voice that always had us running out the house in less than 5 minutes…

"Hey girls! How are you two?" P.T. said. He was Dad's friend who was very pervertive at times.

"We. Are. Good. Now.. GET OUT!" Maia yelled. She sounded as if she were struggling and so I quickly got dressed, combed my hair and ran out as soon as I was hot enough to make the boys stop and stare. My jaw dropped as I saw Maia pressed against the wall and P.T. standing in front of her, holding her there. I pulled him away and told Maia to go in the bathroom and get ready while I run for my life from P.T. who was trying to grope me. As soon as I heard the lock and kicked him in the nuts and ran down the steps and to the kitchen where my adopted parents were, who was making out on the counter.

"MOM! DAD! HELPPP!" I yelled and they both immediately stopped and mom turned red.

"Yes sweetie." She said as she walked towards me with Dad behind her, smirking and I knew what he was going to say and so I quickly explained what happened and then ran out to the backyard as I thought of a plan that Maia could escape without getting groped.

"MAIA!" I screamed up to the bathroom window. She poked her head out, looking nice but I knew she was wearing my eyeliner and blush.

"YEEES!" She yelled.

"Is that my eyeliner and blush? UGH!" I sighed and said, "Just jump down the window and lets walk to school. NOW!"

"But what about our bookbags? I have homework and a essay to give in izzy!" She yelled.

"I'll get Dad to go get it, in the meantime we must go. JUMP!" I said with arms out to catch her. She landed next to me with a thud and a screech. I looked down at her and saw her sprawled on the grass, frowning and groaning while rubbing her head.

"Sorry. I aimed wrong to catch, Maia. Forgive me?" I said and put my puppy face on but she pushed me and walked away with a, "Hmph."

"MAIA! IZZY! HERE ARE YOUR BOOKBAGS! YOUR DAD TOLD ME TO GIVE THEM TO YOU TWO!" P.T. yelled from the back door, grinning flirtacious at us and we both screamed and started running down the street to school as fast we can. _Could this day get any better? _I thought sarcastically as we ran down the street. That's when we saw him with a look that can kill us both.

Uncle Magnus Bane….

**Well… I know this is long but I couldn't help it. Anyways so Magnus doesn't like the girls at all cuz they are very bad and evil to him and alec. I made this story like this because it was awesome and funny. He is their uncle because Alec and him got married so technically he's an uncle to Clary(who is 28 and jace is 29) and Jace's kids(Adopted kids). They adopted them at age 23 when they were 11 and now they are 16. They were poor and clary and jace decided to be nice and adopt them. (Don't ask please. This is how it's gonna be in this story). Now… Too long to write so I'll update when I get the chance to in about a week. **


	2. Chapter 2: Run Or try to run

**So… Here is the next chapter. Hope this story attracts people's attention. OH! And please review. Btw… P.T is my character that I added and I might add more if I think my story needs them or not. We'll see…. Now start reading! 3**

**Chapter 2: Run… Or Try To Run.**

**Maia's POV.**

Isabelle and I stopped running and gaped. I knew I was in trouble but Isabelle could probably get away if she didn't have a stupid tiny brain. This fight was between Magnus and I and not Magnus, Isabelle and I.

"H-hi Magnus. Listen. I'm sorry for Alec. F-forgive me?" I stuttered. I was afraid of a warlock who could probably turn me into dust in a blink of an eye and was glaring daggers at me.

"Hi Magnus! Why do you look mad?" Isabelle said, playing with her hair and batting her eyes at him. She was trying to flirt with him to get us out of trouble but that wasn't going to work.

"Isabelle! He's gay! That's not going to work!" I whispered harshly and pulled her arm so that she could take a step back and look at me.

"Ooh. No wonder. Uh… Maia?" She whispered quickly, backing away slowly with me.

"Yes?" I whispered back. She took a glance at me and glance at Magnus who was slowly walking up to us, with his fingers spark electricity and his smirk turning into a grin, so evil with blue spark lighting up his face.

"Run." She whispered quickly and we both darted down an alley that was near the street. There was a shortcut here that could easily get us to school if we keep running as fast as we can. A movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention and when I stopped and turned my head, I saw Simon, Isabelle's boyfriend, my ex, starring at us with wide eyes.

"SIMON! I'm soo sorry. Alec made me kiss you and I got him back but now Magnus is after us so would you mind us borrowing your van to get to school before the evil warlock gets here?" I asked quickly and started taking fast breaths because I wasted one on that whole sentence. Simon nodded and kissed Isabelle on her lips before guiding us quickly to his van down the street. He started the engine and started driving down the street towards our school. We were only a block when Magnus appeared in the middle of the street and slammed his fist into the hood of the car and the car broke down. We all jumped out, looking petrified. Then Magnus stopped and thought for a moment and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he said, "I'm going to do something less killer like but more…. Embarrassment like." He grinned and took a step towards them while they took a step back.

"Uh... What are you going to do with them? Just asking because one of them is my GIRLFRIEND!" Simon said, looking a little protective of Isabelle. Then Magnus said something that ticked him off…

"Which girlfriend?"

Simon ran towards him and flung himself on top of Magnus and started struggling to rip his glittery face off, which was a bad move because Magnus likes glitter…. And his face.

"GET OFF ME YOU LEECH!" Magnus yelled and pushed Simon off and dusted himself.

"Now… Ladies! Your chairs await you." He said, smirking and made two chairs and a dressing room show up in an empty alley way. This doesn't sound good…

**You like so far? Please review people! Come on! Next chapter.. Glitter girls! Topic story at school! Lol **

**Now i keep forgetting to do this so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own the mortal instruments series or anything that's cassandra clare's... Although i do own P.T. in this story... **

**Ok so i need a beta reader. I need reviews. Come on... Please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Ok so until I get some reviews… I'm not updating, which is a shame because I have at least two chapters done and they are really good. If you don't like this story then let me know… COME ON PEOPLE! Do the following things for me and I will update some Malec, Clace, Simabelle, and jaia in the next chapters which I already am but still I will put even more than necessary….**

**REVIEW! (If I get at least 5 reviews or more then I will be happy)**

**Tell me what you think about my story! (Bad, good, ok, weird, etc…) and tell me why.**

**Give suggestions on how to make the story seem more interesting and good.**

**If you have any suggestions on a story I could make using the plot of this story (which is basically Isabelle, Maia, and Clary getting through life as Clary being a mother of two adopted kids (Maia and Isabelle). **

**Give suggestions for fluff in this story. (Like make it rated M or just teasers, etc.) **

**Ok that's it. Now give me those things or at least 2-3 of those… I'll update, and give a contest on something that'll tell you about later…. Well bye!**

**REMINDER: REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


End file.
